The Newest Mission
by serpentnight
Summary: Naraku and the Elder Toguro team up to destroy their enemies, past and present! Yusuke and the gang team up with Inuyasha and the crew, but will it be enough?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
"No, you idiot!" exclaimed Yusuke Urameshi as he walked down the street with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.  
  
"Then where are we going?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"We're going to Spirit World, we have another case." replied Yusuke.  
  
"But feel free to stay, you only get in the way," said Hiei with a smirk.  
  
"What'd you say, shorty?" asked Kuwabara loudly.  
  
"You heard me," said Hiei, turning to Kuwabara.  
  
"That is enough," said Kurama, intervening the fight, "This is where we are supposed to meet Botan."  
  
"Smart as usual," said Botan as she appeared in front of them on her oar, "It's time to see Koenma!"  
  
"What does the toddler want this time?" asked Yusuke, the leader of the group.  
  
"I don't know," replied Botan, "Let's go see!"  
  
~*~  
  
Spirit World  
  
"So what is it, toddler?" asked Yusuke, walking in the office of Koenma.  
  
"I AM NOT A TODDLER!" yelled Koenma, right in Yusuke's face.  
  
"Whatever," replied Yusuke.  
  
"What is the mission?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Well, 500 years ago, there was a half-demon named Inuyasha, the reincarnation of a priestess named Kagome, a demon exterminator named Sango, a monk named Miroku, and a fox demon named Shippo." said Koenma.  
  
"This has nothing to do with us," said Yusuke.  
  
"THEN LET ME FINISH!" exclaimed Koenma.  
  
"The Elder Toguro Brother went back in time through a portal to assist a demon named Naraku." said Koenma.  
  
"They plot to obtain the Sacred Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of Four Souls and take over all."  
  
"Your mission is to ally yourselves with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to defeat Naraku and the Elder Toguro and stop them from taking over."  
  
"Hn." replied Hiei to the mission briefing.  
  
"Now, let's get going!" exclaimed Koenma, "I will send reinforcements if the need arises!"  
  
"Fine, just when I was getting a nice, relaxing break," said Yusuke, rolling his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke's House  
  
"Well, how do we go back 500 years?" asked Kuwabara, "Koenma didn't tell us that."  
  
"Good," said Yusuke, "A reason not to go."  
  
"Not quite, Yusuke," said Botan appearing in the house, "There is an ancient shrine that houses a well called the Bone-Eater's Well."  
  
"It holds a portal that goes directly to the Feudal Era 500 years ago," said Botan, "You will have to emit great spirit power to pass through however."  
  
"Fine," said Yusuke as they began to leave the house.  
  
~*~  
  
The Shrine  
  
"Well, I sense a great power from the wellhouse," said Kurama, "The Bone- Eater's Well is in there without a doubt."  
  
"Well, then let's go," said Kuwabara.  
  
~*~  
  
The Feudal Era  
  
"Well, this is the feudal era," said Kurama as they emerged from the well.  
  
"Stay back, Kagome!" exclaimed a boy with long flowing silver hair that was wearing red, "I'll slay the demons!"  
  
"Iron Reever Soul Stealer!" exclaimed the boy, lunging for Yusuke and the gang.  
  
Hello! This is the mighty Koenma speaking. Next time, after fighting off an attack from Inuyasha, the gang discusses their origins and what everyone is after. Their safety is really threatened after Naraku's demons appear to take everyone down. And what could they possibly want with all those poor girls, life energy? Next time, The Two Demons' Plot, catch you then!  
  
Well, what do you think of the story? Does it need anything? I'd love reviews. :-)  
  
This story will have romance, action, and adventure. So without further ado, the pairings that you have to vote on:  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha Kagome/Hiei Kagome/Yusuke Sango/Hiei Sango/Kuwabara Sango/Miroku Miroku/Kagome  
  
Let the voting begin! 


	2. The Two Demons' Plot

The Two Demons' Plot

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, sadly. :-(

"What is that?" asked Yusuke as they all jumped to avoid Inuyasha's attack.

"It would appear to be the one they call Inuyasha," replied Kurama, "We should not fight him."

"We don't have much choice, now do we?" asked Yusuke, as the familiar blue light began to surround his index finger.

"Yusuke, don't!" exclaimed Kurama as the blue energy blast left Yusuke's finger, straight for Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, barely dodging the energy blast.

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"Tell me, Toguro," said Naraku, his back turned to the other villain, "What was that tremendous blue light?"

"That Naraku," said the villainous Elder Toguro, "was the Spirit Gun of Yusuke Urameshi."

"Then, the Spirit Detectives have arrived?" questioned Naraku, turning to face the Elder Toguro.

"Indeed," laughed the Elder Toguro brother.

~*~

The Bone-Eater's Well

"What was that?" asked Inuyasha, his question mostly directed towards Sango, Kagome, and Miroku.

"It would appear that the demon has learned to control his spirit energy and launch it from his index finger as a blast of energy," responded Miroku.

"If you would please listen," began Kurama, "We have no intention of fighting you."

"That's too bad," said Inuyasha, pulling out the Tetsusaiga, "I have other plans for you."

Inuyasha lunged at them again, this time with Tetsusaiga in hand.  He took one gigantic swipe with the sword, but the entire group was able to dodge.

"Rose Whip!" exclaimed Kurama, transforming his trademark rose into his trademark weapon.  

"Maybe you will listen, without the sword," said Kurama calmly, thrusting the whip and gaining hold of the Tetsusaiga.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Kagome, stepping forward.

"We are the Spirit Detectives, sent here by Koenma to stop some demon named Naraku," said Yusuke, "He's teamed up with a demon from our time."

"We don't need your help fighting Naraku," sneered Inuyasha, turning his back.

"Silence, you half-demon," said Hiei, speaking loudly to make sure Inuyasha could hear.

"What did you say, shrimp?" asked Inuyasha, turning around to face Hiei.

"I believe you heard me," said Hiei.

"Whatever," remarked Inuyasha, taking to a nearby tree.

"Don't mind Inuyasha," said Kagome, "He always acts like that around new people."

"And don't mind Hiei," said Kurama, "He always acts like that around, everyone."

~*~

Sesshomaru's Palace

"Lord Sesshomaru, there was a brilliant blue light in the sky," exclaimed Jaken, the humble servant of Sesshomaru.

"As I am aware," replied Sesshomaru, "I sense a great amount of energy has arrived in this time."

~*~

Bone-Eater's Well

"Well, we should go to the village of Lady Kaede," said Sango, "We can discuss this further there."

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"Well, it is time," said Elder Toguro, "Send your Kagura to Spirit World to get the one they call Botan."

"Yes, and I will send another incarnation to fight the fools that have joined Inuyasha," laughed Naraku.

~*~

Spirit World

"Welcome to Spirit World," said the friendly voice of a familiar toddler, Koenma, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Botan," said Kagura, trying her best to make it sound as though she knew her, "I am an old friend of hers."

"I'll see if she can come see you," said Koenma, paging Botan.

"Botan!" exclaimed Kagura, hugging Botan, "It's me, your old friend, Kagura."

"Who?" asked Botan, sounding surprised.

"Kagura," said the demon, opening her fan, and gaining control of Botan.

~*~

Lady Kaede's Hut

"So, ye have quite a story behind ye," said Lady Kaede.  Yusuke and the others had just explained their origins.  Yusuke had explained how he had been a delinquent, been killed, and enlisted by Spirit World to protect the Human World.  Kuwabara explained how he had simply joined them after learning of Yusuke's mission.  Kurama told of his origins as a thief, leaving out the part about Yoko Kurama.  He also told of the three Artifacts of Darkness-the Orb of Baast, the Shadow Sword, and the Forlorn Hope.  Hiei's story was much the same.

After more explanations, this time from Inuyasha and the gang, they were well acquainted.  Unfortunately, a major explosion erupted from outside, alerting everyone.

"What is going on out there?" asked Lady Kaede, rushing to the door with everyone else.

"I am an incarnation of Naraku called Zekhameron," said the towering, yellow beast outside.  It had claws sharp enough to puncture any metal with one swipe and fangs that would have made a vampire cry.

"Well, just another incarnation to kill," said Inuyasha, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"It's time," said Hiei, also drawing his saber.

"Spirit Sword!" exclaimed Kuwabara, creating the energy sword in his hand.

The three warriors then lunged at Zekhameron, who was more than ready.  He took one enormous swipe with his claws, striking Inuyasha and Kuwabara, but missing Hiei, who was too fast to strike.  He tried again, this time hitting all of them.

"Rose Whiplash!" exclaimed Kurama, jumping into the air and summoning the Rose Whip.  He then slashed numerous times, almost too fast to be seen, but Zekhameron proved he had too tough a hide.  The Rose Whiplash had little effect on him.

"You are pathetic," said Zekhameron, "Luckily, Master Naraku and Lord Toguro, have told me to spare you all for them to kill."

Zekhameron then used speed, almost faster than Hiei's, appearing in front of Sango, Kagome, and Kaede.  

"Hiraikotsu!" said Sango, throwing the large boomerang weapon, which bounced off without a dent on Zekhameron.  

"Weak," said Zekhameron, grabbing the three girls, "My masters will be most pleased with the three of you."  Zekhameron then disappeared in a flash of green light.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha, but he had already lost the scent of Zekhameron.

"Yusuke," said Koenma, appearing in the sky.

"What is it, toddler?" asked Yusuke.

"Botan and Keiko have been kidnapped by servants of Naraku and Toguro," said Koenma.

"Keiko, no!" said Yusuke, falling to his knees.

A fiery glint appeared in Kurama's eyes as Koenma mentioned that Botan had been kidnapped.

"You must get them back!" exclaimed Koenma, disappearing from the sky.

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"What do you want with us?" asked Keiko, struggling to break free.

"It is quite simple really," answered the Elder Toguro, "We intend to extract the life energy from you."

"Our life energy?" asked Botan.

"Yes," said Elder Toguro, "Your pure power will re-energize the power of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, granting it power beyond anything imaginable!"  
  


"Then, we will use you to finish your friends," said Naraku, "And the world-past and present- will be ours!"

Hi!  This is Botan speaking!  Elder Toguro and Naraku send in an enormous group of demons and begin the process of taking our life extract.  Naraku's latest incarnation as well as some powerful demon puppets will appear.  Sesshomaru and Yoko Kurama just might come as well.  Next time, the First Encounter With The Two Demons' Forces, see you then! 

Well, there we go!  That's the end of that chapter.  :-)


	3. The First Encounter With The Two Demons'...

The First Encounter With The Two Demons' Forces

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

'Indicates thoughts', "indicates spoken words"

  
  
  
~*~

Naraku's Castle

At Naraku's castle, the painful process of taking the girls' life energy had begun.  Planning between Naraku and the Elder Toguro brother had just finished, and they had decided to release monsters on Yusuke, Inuyasha, and the crew.

"I believe it is time to destroy Inuyasha and the Spirit Detectives," said Naraku, facing the wall.

"But first, we send my incarnation, Kanna, to retrieve Yukina and Genkai," said Naraku.

"I agree," said the Elder Toguro brother, "I suggest we send your incarnation, Zekhameron."

"But let's make it even more fun," said Naraku with an evil smirk, "I will create three demon puppets and send a horde of demons to fight them."

"A brilliant plan," said Elder Toguro, laughing madly.

'The fool,' thought Naraku, 'Soon he will join Yusuke, Inuyasha, and all of those fools as my servants.'  Unbeknownst to Naraku, Elder Toguro also plotted a break in their alliance.

'I will destroy Naraku,' thought Toguro madly, 'and take over the future by controlling the past!'

~*~

Lady Kaede's Hut

'I can't believe I let this happen to you, Kagome,' thought Inuyasha as he sat in his usual tree, 'I will find you and I will slay Naraku and this Toguro.'

Inside the hut, most were sleeping, preparing for their hunt for Naraku and Toguro on tomorrow.  However, some were still awake, thinking of what had happened.  

Yusuke sat up thinking about Keiko.  'I shouldn't have just left you there,' thought Yusuke, referring to Keiko of course.

Kurama was also awake, thinking of the girls.  'Poor Botan,' he thought to himself, 'She is a free spirit, not meant to be contained.'

~*~

Sesshomaru's Castle 

"Jaken, Rin, we take our leave now," said Sesshomaru as they began to leave the castle.

"At the risk of asking too much," said Jaken, "Why do we care what happens to Inuyasha?"

"We care because I am the only one who will slay Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, giving Jaken a death glare. 

"Pardon my insolence, master," said Jaken, quickly bowing to Sesshomaru, "I did not realize."

"Rin is bored," said Rin, walking behind them.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru, "Entertain Rin."

~*~

The Next Morning

~*~

The Woods Just Outside the Village

"It is imperative that we move quickly," said Kurama, the voice of reason, "We are uncertain of what he plans to do to the girls."

"Hn," said Hiei, who walked behind everyone else.

"Koenma," said Yusuke, startled as the toddler-like emperor appeared in front of them.

"I have more bad news, Yusuke," said Koenma, his usual peppiness gone, "Kanna, one of Naraku's incarnations, managed to kidnap Genkai and Yukina."

"They got the old lady?" asked Yusuke with surprise.

"It appears that this incarnation has the ability to pull out souls and trap them inside her magical mirror," said Koenma, "And the mirror reflects some attacks too!"  Koenma then disappeared.

"Everything he says is true," said Zekhameron, as he, two demon puppets, and a horde of demons appeared.

"You fools, don't have a chance," said Zekhameron, "ATTACK!"

Kurama and Hiei decided to handle the two demon puppets as they flew into battle.  One mad over the kidnap of Botan, the other angered about his sister's kidnapping.  

"I have seen your past," said the first demon puppet to Kurama as he morphed into the demon, Karasu.

"A shape shifter?" questioned Kurama.

"Don't you wish it was just that?" said the demon puppet in the form of Karasu, "I develop all their powers!"

"Rose Whip!" exclaimed Kurama as his signature weapon appeared in hand.

"Ha, ha," laughed the demon puppet, raising his hand, "Bang."  The rose whip exploded.

"Where Karasu failed, I shall succeed!" said the puppet with malice.

'I must remember all of Karasu's powers,' thought Kurama, 'His energy is everywhere and his hands are merely vessels for his power.'

The Demon Puppet chuckled as he raised his hand and three bombs known as Trace-Eyes appeared.    
  


"These will follow you to the ends of the Earth," said the puppet, "As I am sure you remember."

"Time to die, Kurama!" 

~*~

Meanwhile, the battle between Hiei and his demon puppet could also be going better.  The demon had the ability to mimic each of Hiei's abilities and had even gained Hiei's third eye, the Jagan.

"Hiei," said the puppet, "Submit to my power."

"I don't think so," said Hiei, rushing with his sword.

"I have all your powers, only tenfold," said the puppet, raising its hand, and causing the sword to blow up in a field of black energy.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" exclaimed Hiei, charging at the monster.

"You just don't get it," said the puppet, catching Hiei's fist within his hand, "I'm superior."

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" exclaimed the puppet, striking Hiei numerous times while holding him.

"This entire fight has been an exercise in futility," said the puppet, "And now it ends."

~*~

Battlefield

"Iron Reever Soul Stealer," said Inuyasha, striking Zekhameron's hide.

"No, stop," said Zekhameron sarcastically, "That tickles."

"You think you're more powerful than me," said Inuyasha, "You're wrong, Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha then unsheathed his saber, the Tetsusaiga and lunged back into battle against Zekhameron.  He slammed the saber into Zekhameron, who merely showed signs of amusement, and flicked Inuyasha backwards.

"I am too powerful," said Zekhameron, "And now you die!"  Zekhameron then swung his fist and Inuyasha.

"Stop," said a figure, burning Zekhameron's arm.

"That's Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," said Miroku.

"You, monk," said Sesshomaru, "I will destroy the poisonous insects and then you may suck them into your Wind Tunnel."

~*~

Kurama vs. Demon Puppet 1

"Not quite," said Kurama, jumping up and barely dodging the attack.

"You're like a really nasty virus," said the demon puppet, "I just can't get rid of you."

'I must find a way to defeat him,' thought Kurama as he looked past the puppet and saw a tree, a tree that housed…

'The Fruit of the Previous Life,' thought Kurama with excitement, 'That tree died out in human world nearly 400 years ago.'

"And now you perish," said the demon puppet, lunging again.

"Now's the chance," said Kurama as he leaped over the demon and took a fruit from the tree, "And now you perish."  Kurama then took a bite from the fruit, but it would still take another minute for the potion to take effect.

"What's that?" asked the puppet, "A last meal?"

"Meet one of my lesser bombs," said the puppet, "Killer Bomb!"  An enormous bomb appeared in the puppet's hand.  The demon puppet wasted no time in tossing the weapon, which promptly exploded.

"You are unfortunate I could come," said a mysterious voice from the smoke, "Now you must die."

"You are indeed a skilled puppet," said the mysterious figure, "But now you meet the one true power, Yoko Kurama."

"Rest assured, Yoko," said the puppet, sarcastically, "We are still not equals."

"Trust me," said Yoko Kurama, "I wholly agree."

"Go, Trace-Eyes!" exclaimed the demon puppet, sending in the homing bombs.

"Death Tree!" said Yoko Kurama, as the demon plant erupted from its seed, the plant destroying each bomb with ease.

"An unexpected turn of events," said the demon puppet, stepping backwards.

"I hope you enjoyed your life, because now you become a full meal for my hungry plant!" said Yoko Kurama, as the tree zoomed forward, devouring the demon puppet.

"Fool," said Yoko Kurama, as he walked away.

~*~

Hiei Vs. Demon Puppet 2

"You will realize that I am the superior being!" said Hiei, his anger causing his third eye of the Jagan to open.

"My Jagan Eye can not stand the pain that you put it through," said Hiei, "in fact, it wants revenge."

"Who am I to deny it?" asked Hiei.

"Now you die!" said Hiei, "Dragon…"

"What?" asked the Demon Puppet, stepping backwards a few paces as the dark energy began to grow.

"Of the Darkness Flame!" said Hiei, as the enormous dragon from the depths of Makai, erupted towards the puppet, completely destroying him.

"I guess I was superior," said Hiei.

~*~

Battlefield

"Poison Whip!" exclaimed Sesshomaru, destroying the rest of the poisonous insects.

"Wind Tunnel!" exclaimed Miroku, sucking up the hordes of demons.

"Let's finish them!" said Inuyasha, "I can see the Windscar."

"The Windscar is where the powers of the two forces collide," said Inuyasha, "If I thrust Tetsusaiga at the Windscar, I can unlock its full power."

"Tetsusaiga!" said Inuyasha, thrusting forth the power of Tetsusaiga.

"Impossible," said Zekhameron as the power began to envelop him, "I am sorry, Naraku!"

~*~

The Next Morning

"Naraku and Toguro, sent tremendous forces to get rid of us," said Yusuke, "If it took all that power, we may need some more power."

"I will inform Koenma," said Kurama, who had transformed back before reuniting with the group.

"We will continue, you should be able to find us," said Inuyasha, as they went ahead.

Hello.  This is Kagome speaking.  Kurama returns to the future to tell Koenma of the need for reinforcements.  Meanwhile, Elder Toguro summons the power of the dead to bring reinforcements of his own.  Whose power will prove greatest and what disease does Elder Toguro know about that can bring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to their knees?  Next Time, Reinforcements From The Future, see you soon!


	4. Reinforcements From The Future

Reinforcements From The Future

~*~

Spirit World

"Koenma, I'm afraid the forces that Naraku and the Elder Toguro have managed to muster have proved to be quite formidable," said Kurama, as he arrived in Spirit World.

"As I witnessed," said Koenma, "The power of the Sacred Shikon Jewel seems to be increasing their power exponentially."

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Kurama.

"I suggest," said Koenma, "Reinforcements."

"But of course," said Kurama.

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"This is quite interesting," said Naraku, "They had intense trouble taking out two demon puppets and one of my incarnations."

"Don't forget the fact that we gain more life energy from these pathetic girls with each passing second," said the Elder Toguro, "Soon they will have fueled our master plans."

"But it's not my style to finish them too quickly," said Naraku, "We should prolong their suffering."

"I know of one excellent way to do so," said Toguro, "But it will require the power of the Shikon Jewel."

~*~

The Forest

'Naraku and this Toguro have proven to be quite a powerful force,' thought Inuyasha, 'I just hope Kagome's okay."

"We should move more quickly," said Miroku, "We still have a great ways to travel before we reach Naraku's castle."

"And there's no doubt that he has some monsters for us to fight in the meantime," said Shippo, the fox demon.

"Master Inuyasha!" exclaimed the flea, Myeoga as he appeared in front of Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I have seen Naraku's castle," said Myeoga, "A great and powerful magic is being used and I sensed great power emitting from it."

"Naraku must be using the Sacred Jewel," said Yusuke, the Spirit Detective from 500 years in the future.

"The Jagan Eye tells me that there's much more than that going on," said Hiei, "I just don't know what it is."

'I can't understand it,' thought Hiei, 'their power is so great, what could they be doing at that castle?'

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"What are you doing?" asked Naraku, questioning Toguro's intentions with the Sacred Jewel.

"It is quite simple," said Elder Toguro, "using the power of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

"I am using its magic to revive villains long since dead in my time," said Elder Toguro.

"And they will assist us," asked Naraku, "Do not waste my jewel shards otherwise."

"Of course they will," said Toguro, "It'll be sweet victory!"

"Rise, my fallen allies!" exclaimed Toguro, holding up shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel.  Suddenly, light erupted from all over the castle as Toguro's fallen allies suddenly appeared before him.  The Younger Toguro, Karasu, and Bui appeared first.

"I will revive more if it is actually necessary," said Elder Toguro, "But these forces will be able to overtake them."

~*~

Spirit World

"Kurama, I have gathered all of the forces available to me at this time," said Koenma.

"I hope it will be enough," said Kurama.

"Ofcourseitwillbeenough," said Jin, appearing in the doorway with Touya, Chu, and Rinku.

"These are as many people as I was able to get at this time," said Koenma, "But I am trying to contact three people with the very familiar power of 'territory'."

"Now you must go and assist the others," said Koenma, as Kurama and the reinforcements faded away.

~*~

The Forest

"Hey, Miroku," said Inuyasha, addressing the monk, "How much farther until we reach Naraku's castle?"

"I am unsure," said Miroku, "The closer we get, and the more distant the power seems."

"No doubt, that Naraku is toying with us," said Inuyasha.

"Regardless of if he is toying with us or not," said Sesshomaru, "We must go and kill Naraku."

"I agree," said Yusuke, "But their combined forces have proved to be quite a match for us."

"Yes, I agree," Said a voice, "But reinforcements have arrived."

"Hn," said Hiei, "Kurama's back."

"But who are those people with him?" asked Miroku.

"Meet Jin, the Wind Master, Touya, the Ice Master, Chu, and Rinku," said Kurama, pointing as he called their name.

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"Now, you shall go and destroy Inuyasha, Yusuke, and all their friends!" exclaimed Naraku, "And the world shall belong to us!"

Hn. Touya here.  Next time, we travel closer to Naraku's Castle but must take a shortcut through a village, being tortured by a band of demons calling themselves the D- Destroyers.  Even if we manage to defeat them, will we be able to stop Karasu, Bui, and the Toguro Brothers?  It's beyond me, so find out on the next episode, _The Village Tortured, Destroy the D-Destroyers._ See you soon!


	5. The Village Tortured, Destroy The DDestr...

The Village Tortured, Destroy the D-Destroyers

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  _

~*~

A Dirt Path

"Help me, someone help me!" exclaimed the villager, bleeding from his arms and legs.

"Please anyone!"

"Up ahead," exclaimed Inuyasha, "I smell the scent of a human's blood."

"Look," exclaimed Miroku, "A villager!"

"What has happened to you?" asked Kurama, turning to the injured man.

"The D-Destroyers," said the villager, "attacked my village, they are still there."  The villager managed to utter those last words before falling down, lifeless.

"The D-Destroyers?" asked Yusuke, "What high and mighty band of demons is that?"

"The D- Destroyers," began Miroku, "are a group of demons that are known for attacking villages."

"They are a group made up of the demons named Koryu, Senjin, and Yorkue," finished Miroku, "They have extraordinary powers."

"I'm in the mood to kick some demon butt," said Yusuke, "Let's get to the village."

~*~  
  


Naraku's Castle

"Excellent," said the Elder Toguro, "The Spirit Detectives and Inuyasha have taken the bait."

"They will fight the D-Destroyers and by some cruel twist of fate they manage to survive," said Naraku, "Bui, Karasu, and Younger Toguro will finish them off for good."

"Bui, Karasu, Brother," said Elder Toguro, "Go and destroy the Spirit Detective gang as soon as they finish the D-Destroyers."

"As you command," said the three controlled warriors in unison.

In a wisp of black energy, Bui, Karasu, and the Younger of the Toguro Brothers disappeared.

'Excellent,' thought the Elder Toguro, 'Things couldn't be going better.'  He turned his evil glance over to Naraku, already plotting Naraku's ultimate destruction.

~*~  
  
The Village

"This was an easily conquered village," said the demon Koryu, leader of the D-Destroyers, "This priestess was weak."

"Agreed Koryu," said Senjin, holding the priestess up by the head, "What shall we do with her?"

"It's simple," said Yorkue, "We should decapitate her."

"Always the blunt one, Yorkue," said Koryu, "But this time we shall be more lenient."

"Certainly, you don't intend to let her go?" asked Senjin, "Her powers may increase and she may return to destroy us."

"Remember your place, Senjin," said Koryu, "You must remember why we formed our alliance."

"Our primary goal was to achieve our reign," said Yorkue, "Allowing a priestess to survive will not compromise our goal."

"You see the grand scheme," said Koryu, "But we must return to the matter at hand, I sense we have company."

"You got that right," exclaimed Inuyasha, landing before the group with the others.

"My, my," said Koryu, "What an unlikely band of heroes."

"For what purpose are you attacking this village?" asked Miroku.

"It makes no difference," said Hiei, "They are in our way and must be obliterated."

"I agree with Shorty," said Kuwabara, "We need to get rid of them."  This was marked by a death glare from Hiei.

"Did you hear that, Koryu," asked the demon Yorkue, "They're going to destroy us?"

"I seriously doubt it," said Koryu, "But they're welcome to try."

"Let me take one of them, Koryu," said Senjin, the enormous demon as he stepped forward, "I shall even give them the pleasure of selecting their first martyr."

"I believe I shall be your—martyr," said the demon Touya, the Master of Ice, "But I believe you will fall."

"You puny demon!" yelled Senjin, "I shall crush you between my fists."

"Let us begin," said Touya, "Field of Ice!"  The entire area around Touya turned to ice, freezing the surrounding areas.

"A nice trick," said Senjin, "Not that it will do you any good."

"I will finish you quickly, Senjin," said Touya, holding up his hand, "Shards of Winter!"  The blades of ice flew quickly from Touya's hand, far too quickly for Senjin to dodge or block.  He was hit straight away from the attack.

"Interesting," said Kurama, as he viewed the battle, "Touya's attack seems to be going even faster than when he used it against me."

"Of course they are, Kurama," said Touya, "Certainly you didn't think I was sitting around watching time pass me by."

"It occurred to me," joked Kurama.

"Enough of your games," said Senjin, "Fight me now."

"If you want to call it that," said Touya, "Ice Blade!"  The sharp blade of ice that Touya used against Kurama appeared around his arm.

"To have caused so much damage," said Touya, running towards Senjin, "Your powers are minimal!"  Touya's blade struck through Senjin's heart, and within seconds, Senjin fell to the ground, lifeless.

"He defeated Senjin," said Yorkue, "I will take one of them to even the score."  Yorkue stepped forward as did Kurama.

"Touya was gracious to go first," said Kurama, "I will continue our goodwill."

"You are much too arrogant," said Yorkue, "I will humble you."

"We shall see," said Kurama, "Rose Whip!"  Kurama's trademark rose weapon appeared in his hand, as he prepared for battle.

"Your weapon is fine," said Yorkue, "I believe we shall have a match of lashing weapons."

"Thunder Whip!" exclaimed Yorkue.

"Your weapon is fine as well," said Kurama, "But it will not do you much good."

Kurama and Yorkue took to action with the two weapons.  The whips struck each other, leaving nothing but sparks of light at their points of impact.  The whips moved to fast to be seen, except by their wielders and select demons.

"What's going on?" asked Kuwabara, "I can't even keep up."

"Nothing of importance," said Hiei, "Kurama is just using his most obnoxious habit."

"And that would be?" asked Inuyasha.

"He determines his opponent's strategy before devising one of his own," said Hiei, "It is a reason he emerges victorious time and time again."

'Yorkue is using all the power he has,' thought Kurama, 'but it is nothing.' 

'I will finish him,' thought Kurama.

"Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" exclaimed Kurama as the rose whip began to spin, sending out waves of sharp energy.  Yorkue was sliced in half and like his comrade, Senjin; he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"You have defeated Senjin and Yorkue," said Koryu, "But prepare for the hardest battle you will ever face!"

"Certainly you don't mean with you," said Yusuke, his index finger already pointed at Koryu, "Because you're already dead."

"Spirit Gun!" exclaimed Yusuke as the blast hit Koryu in the face, destroying him.

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"How unfortunate," said Elder Toguro, "It would seem the D-Destroyers have met their end."

"But the Spirit Detectives and Inuyasha shall soon meet theirs," said Naraku, a poisonous laugh emitting from his throat.

"And don't forget our little surprise," said Elder Toguro, as a pair of glowing red eyes became visible from the back.

~*~

The Village

"Inuyasha, Yusuke," said a deep, villainous voice, "Enjoy your victory for today, because you shall not experience it again."  Younger Toguro, Karasu, and Bui disappeared as quickly as they came.

"What was that all about?" asked Yusuke.

"We must move more quickly," said Kurama.

  
  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~**~

Hello.  The Mighty Koenma Speaking!  Next time, Elder Toguro and Naraku plan even further to take down our heroes.  They also release a surprise villain from the future and when Kuronue appears with the Yoko Kurama from 500 years ago, things really get confusing.  _Next Time!_


	6. A Demon Rematch

A Demon Rematch

"Sensui," said the psychic that was still busy at work creating a tunnel to Demon World from Human World, "It would appear that our Spirit Detectives are gone."

"As I noticed," said Sensui, "Itsuki, I believe we shall give chase."

"That would be most interesting," said Itsuki, "to spread our ideals to the past."

"And we could finish off the Spirit Detectives and void the prophecy," said Sensui, as he turned to look at the wall, where a prophecy could be seen.

_The two demon brothers of legend, who fight and hate._

_One fated with life, the other fated with death._

_Shall join forces to take down their greatest threat._

_Heroes from the future shall join the eternal fight._

_And only through their powers shall the villain see the light._

_When humans and demons both wish to lay to waste,_

_The heroes of the future shall stand up to their face._

_By combining the eternal power of demon and human alike,_

_Will they finally defeat the greatest evil has to offer._

"I shall get Sniper, Gourmet, Gamemaster, Doctor, and Sea Man," said Itsuki, and we shall go after them through the Bone-Eater's Well.

'There's no doubt in my mind that the heroes of the future are the Spirit Detectives, but who could the demon brothers of legend be?' thought Sensui.

~*~

A Dirt Path (A/N: How many of those did they have in the Warring States Era)

"Hey, Shippo," said Yusuke, "You're a kitsune right?"

"Yes," said Shippo in reply.

"Where's your dad?" asked Yusuke.

"My dad is the greatest thief known to the world," said Shippo, "He can do anything.  He went off on a journey to get some Ancient Jewel of Power, similar to the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.  When the Thunder Brothers attacked me and my godfather, he was still off on that mission."

"The greatest thief known to the world?" asked Miroku, "Your father must be Yoko Kurama!"

"Indeed, and I will take my child back," said a voice from the shadows as Yoko Kurama appeared with Kuronue.

"Kuronue!" exclaimed the human Kurama, "I thought you were dead!"

"Half-demon," said Kuronue, "How do you know who I am?"

'I should not interfere with this time period by letting him know that I'm what Yoko Kurama will be in a few hundred years,' thought Kurama.

Hiei sensed Kurama's uneasiness and read his mind.  

"Everyone—demon and half-demon alike—know of the great team of thieves: Yoko Kurama and Kuronue," responded Hiei.

"Yes, how interesting," said Karasu.

"Karasu!" exclaimed Kurama, with surprise, "I killed you at the Dark Tournament!"

"Yes, that was most unfortunate," said Karasu, "But there are two friends of mine that would like to meet you."

"You didn't silence me well enough, Yusuke Urameshi," said the Younger Toguro, rising from the shadows.

"TOGURO!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"And don't forget me," said Bui, "My Battle Aura is far stronger than before."

"Hn," said Hiei, his usual reply.

"You know these clowns?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep, sure do," said Yusuke, "They nearly killed us."

Yoko Kurama glanced at Kuronue and Kuronue nodded.  With not so much as a second glance, they vanished.

'Kuronue,' said Yoko Kurama to Kuronue telepathically, 'There's more to the red

headed one that called your name than meets the eye.  He felt familiar.'

'He smells like you, Yoko,' said Kuronue in reply.

~*~

Koenma's Office

"Lord Koenma, sir," yelled George, the big blue ogre, "The people you requested have arrived."

"Send them in," answered Koenma.

"Koenma, you wanted to see us?" asked the blonde boy.

"Indeed, I have a mission for you," said Koenma, "Some 400 years ago."

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"Toguro," said Naraku, an evil glint in his eyes, "Your brother, Karasu, and Bui have now met with our favorite heroes." 

"This should prove most interesting," said the Elder Toguro.

~*~

"I decided that this time," said Karasu, "I will not toy with you so much—we see what that got me last time after all."

"Regardless," answered Kurama, "You are about to die again!"

"Aren't we confident," said Karasu, "I shall soon humble you."

"I believe I will do my best to end this quickly," said Karasu, holding out his hand, "DELETERIOUS BOMB!"  Karasu leaped into the air and threw the explosive sticks of dynamite straight at Kurama and the others.  

"MOVE NOW!" exclaimed Kurama, ushering the others away while remaining himself, "This fight shall be between Karasu and myself."

In response to the attack by Karasu, Kurama leaped upward and sprinted across several trees.  He barely missed the explosion that left a humongous crater in the ground below.

Several yards away, Yoko Kurama and Kuronue saw the explosion.  

"That came from where my son is," said Yoko Kurama, with certain thoughtfulness in his eyes.

"Let's go," agreed Kuronue.

~*~

'Fortunately, I always keep the Fruit of the Previous Life with me now,' thought Kurama, removing the invaluable fruit and consuming it, 'Now I have to stall Karasu long enough for the fruit to take effect.'

"Kurama, Kurama," said Karasu, "Are we trying to transform so soon?"

"He knows," said Kurama to himself, quietly, "Then I must keep him busy."

Kurama lifted his hands to the sky and red energy surrounded them while Toguro, Bui, and the Spirit Detectives looked on.  

"I'll attack you with this, Karasu," said Kurama, "Thorn Rain!"  Immediately, thorns began to pour from the sky, trying to hit their only target—Karasu!

"Kurama, certainly you remember my power," said Karasu, "Your Thorn Rain will be as useful to you as your Petals and Thorns attack."

"Excellent," said Kurama quietly, "The fruit is beginning to work."

"Karasu, you indeed hold the upper hand!" said Kurama, "But now you'll be fighting…"

"Yoko Kurama," finished Yoko Kurama, as he appeared where there had once been the half-demon Shuuichi Minamino.

"So glad to see you again, Yoko," said Karasu, "Your potion wore off much too quickly to completely gauge our strengths last time."

"Had it not worn off," said Yoko Kurama, "You would not have won on that mere technicality—as I am about to prove."

'Yoko,' asked Kuronue, 'Do you see what I see?'

'I sure do,' said Yoko, 'who is he and why has he transformed into me?'

'Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is bound to know, Yoko,' replied Kuronue, 'We need to visit him.'

"Are you ready to meet your end, Karasu?" asked Yoko Kurama, holding up his hand, "I'm going to be neat about it—and make sure you don't lose your dear mask."

"Do your worst, Yoko," said Karasu.

"Raise, my demon Tracer!" said Yoko Kurama as a humongous blue plant erupted from nowhere.

"This plant has locked on to your Energy Print," said Yoko Kurama, "It will come after you—until it tastes your blood in its mouth."

"We shall see," said Karasu, "Invisible Bomb!"  Karasu's invisible attack flew through the sky and made impact on the Tracer, but after the smoke cleared—there was no effect!

"I told you, Karasu," said Yoko, "You cannot destroy it—you can only wait for death."

"Raise Death Tree!" exclaimed Yoko, as his familiar red plant appeared, "Destroy Karasu!"  The two ferocious plants attacked Karasu, who fought back to no avail.  The plants kept coming.

"This is not worth it," said Karasu, "Kurama—I do intend to settle our score, but now is not the time I've been waiting for."  Karasu, Bui, and the Younger Toguro Brother then vanished and Yoko Kurama changed back into Shuuichi Minamino.

~*~

Naraku's Castle

"How could they have failed?" asked Naraku, "They're embodied with shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel—that is impossible!"

"I believe it's time that someone else took center stage," said the fallen Spirit Detective—Shinobu Sensui as he stepped out from the shadows, "Your failures are now unacceptable—Sniper, deal with them accordingly."

The screams of Naraku and the Elder Toguro could be heard throughout the land as they were pelted by Sniper's barrage.

~*~

With the Spirit Detectives

"You go Kurama!" exclaimed Yusuke, "You showed Karasu a thing or two."

"Yes, you did a most impressive job, kitsune," said Hiei.

~*~

HELLO!  Botan speaking.  Well, Naraku and Toguro aren't calling the shots anymore; and that will soon become obvious as the battle styles change.  It's certain to be a spectacle as the crazed Doctor—one of the Seven—battles Inuyasha.  Will Inuyasha—in his human form—be able to survive the precise cutting of Doctor, or will he meet his fate?  Find out next time on Doctor vs. Inuyasha!            See you then!


End file.
